Nightmare
by My.Bloody.Tears
Summary: 'She shook with fear, unable to stop the sobs from escaping her dry mouth. Strong arms wrapped their way around the sweaty girl, soothing her into quieting her sobs.' Yuuki wakes screaming after a nightmare. How will Kaname react? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_The shadows surrounded her, seeming to reach out with long fingers to snag at her tresses, pulling and scratching at her scalp. She felt something wet trickle down her face, but ignored it and continued to run._

_She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Thorns cut into her palms as she fell onto the dry ground, scraping her bare knees in the process. _

_She didn't know why she was running, or what she was running from, but she gave into the fear that coursed through her, and listened to the whispers from all around that surrounded her shaking body._

_She longed to see her oniisama, to have his arms surrounding her and keeping her safe. But he, along with every other vampire who promised to protect her, where nowhere to be seen._

_A shadow loomed over her, and she scrambled onto her back. She shivered from the cold that emitted from its darkness, small tracks of tears falling from her eyes. The shadow heaved a giant laugh at her tears._

_'You cry, princess?' It roared. She flinched at its voice and cried harder. _

_'Oniisama...' she whimpered as the shadows' laughter rang through the air. Its eyes glowed red and it seemed to quiver. She dared to look closer and, with great fear, noticed that it was morphing into a figure. _

_A person she never tiered of seeing. _

_Her beloved brother stood before her, a long sword in his hand. His eyes were red and a menacing smirk rested on his face. He sneered at her, a disgusted look taking over his usually calm features. She was afraid of him._

_He stalked her as she scooted back, smiling cruelly at the sound of her whimpers._

_"D-do-don't hurt m-me, oniisama!" she cried. Whispers spoke to her in her mind, reminding her of her doubt that she belonged by his side. She knew she was weak, the evidence was clear. He had to save her constantly, protect her constantly. She was like a newborn vampire, constantly needing to feed, to learn. She knew she drained him of his energy with her constant weakness._

_She knew, without a doubt, that she would make a terrible queen, and she knew he knew, too, as she looked up at him from beneath her bangs, tears falling form her wine colored eyes._

_Eyes so alike her brothers..._

_Her brother's only response was a grunt, and his hand lifting to raise the sword above his head. She shook her head roughly, tears flying everywhere around her. _

_"No!" she cried, lifting her hand to shield herself. He smirked that cruel smirk like only her oniisama could, and with blinding speed, lowered the sword to strike her._

"Kaname!" she shot up in bed, brunette tresses clinging to her forehead with sweat. She shook with fear, unable to stop the sobs from escaping her dry mouth. Strong arms wrapped their way around the sweaty girl, soothing her into quieting her sobs.

Yuuki buried her face into her brother's bare chest, scared to look at his face. Kaname ran his fingers through her long tresses, whispering soothing words into her ear. He sat with her for an hour, as calm as a concerned brother and fiancé could be, until her eyes dried of tears and all that was left of her sobs were quiet tremors.

Kaname leaned back from her frame and tilted her head up with two fingers. He looked into her swollen, red, puffy eyes, his heart melting for her distress. He ran his fingers gently over her tear stained cheek, rubbing gently to rid her of the salty residue.

"What is wrong, Yuuki." He asked her gently, kissing her forehead lightly. Yuuki shook her head, her eyes squeezing tightly shut as memories flooded her mind. Kaname sighed softly above her, and tilted her face back up to his. "Was it a nightmare?" He asked softly.

Hesitating, Yuuki nodded. She saw his eyes fill with sympathy and concern, and instantly regretted her response. She roughly shook her head from his hand and stood up from the bed. She turned around just in time to see him lay his arms at his side slowly. A hurt expression passed briefly over his handsome face, and a pang of guilt stabbed at her heart.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked, hiding the hurt that ran through his lean body. Yuuki sighed and nodded. Kaname waited patiently for her to tell him what had caused her to shoot up off of the bed, screaming his name in fear.

"I-I was running from a b-big shadow, but I didn't know wh-why." He voice broke, and she raised her hand to wipe a stray tear with her wrist. "I f-fell and then the shadow was over me. I-it taunted me, then it -it turned into you. And then, you k-killed m-me." She broke down in sobs, leaning into herself as pain from her crying ripped through her body.

All the breath seemed to have left Kaname, and for a minute he just sat there, surrounded by the satin sheets he shared with his bride to be. Then, he seemed to snap back to reality. With all the speed he possessed, he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her to him. She crashed into his chest, the momentum knocking the breath from her small, quivering body.

Kaname wrapped his arms almost painfully around her abdomen and crushed her to him. "And this dream made you scream my name in fear?" he hissed, voice low and deadly.

Yuuki shook her head franticly. "N-no." she fibbed. If possible, Kaname`s arms tightened around her upper body.

"Do not lie to me!" He shouted. Light bulbs above them shattered into a million pieces at his outburst, and Yuuki cowered into his arms, a scream of terror ripping from her throat, as shards of glass rained around them like confetti.

Kaname breathed deeply for a few minutes, trying to calm his raging emotions. He felt betrayed that his Yuuki would fear him after all he did to protect her, to never show her the beast within him.

Sensing a wave of calmness, she lifted her head and stared at his beautiful face. He wore a mask, no emotion showing, even in his eyes.

"My dear girl, why would you ever think I would hurt you?" He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, sighing deep in his chest.

"I will never be your equal. No matter how much I try not to be, I am only a ball and chain, forever strapped to your ankle. You are constantly coming to my rescue, and I always feel as if I use you." She whispered, head bowed in shame.

Kaname sighed again. "I know that you are not as strong as me, Yuuki. For ten years your vampire nature has been hidden, and you are of the status of a newborn babe. But I am always here for you. I would never even dream of harming a hair on your perfect little head, for I cannot see a life without you. You are my perfect match, my true mate, and we will always be together. Do not ever fear me, Yuuki."

He leaned foreword and placed a kiss on the side of her mouth. Shivers snaked down her back, raising gooseflesh, but shame broke like a dam and flooded all other feeling.

"I`m sorry, Kaname. I was wrong to think that you would ever harm me. I'm angry at myself for being so weak, though. For ten years you have suffered while I was blissfully unaware. I have lived my life, and I feel its time for you to get a chance to live yours." She placed her hand on his cheek and stared deep into his ancient eyes. They were so deep, void of the innocence that had been ripped from them at such a young age after their parents had died.

Kaname chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Yuuki, you are my life." he whispered against her damp skin. Heat flooded her face, and she blushed violently at his words. Kaname chuckled at the sight before him and lay back on the pillows, dragging her up his body to lie on his chest.

They lay in peace, listening to each others breathing, unaware of the glass shards that cut into their skin in their moment of happiness. Yuuki placed her hand over his strongly beating heart, the heart that beat for her alone.

"Promise never to leave me, oniisama." She whispered into his warm skin. Kaname placed his hand on her waist, the head from the limb seeping through the thin fabric of her gown.

"I should be asking you that." He whispered back, kissing the top of her head. "I promise I will never leave you, Yuuki." He removed his hand and continued to run it through her hair.

"And I promise never to leave you." She yawned, closing her eyes in exhaustion as the first rays of sunlight broke over the horizon.

**I am back! And hopefully for good... lol. I hope you love the story, a one-shot of a dream I had about Yuuki having a nightmare. Weird, right? **

**I beg of you, also to ignore my possibly many spelling mistakes, because I have this new, tiny laptop that doesn't have spell check. It sucks...**

**On another note, I have this awesome idea for a new chapter story that I am going to call **_**Sacrifice**_**. It will be a vampire knight fanfic, with my favorite paring, Kaname and Yuuki. The stories, even though these types annoy me, have nothing to do with the Anime or Manga. All I will tell you is that Kaname and Yuuki are both purebloods (Yuuki one her whole life) and they are not siblings, only good friends. Kaname will be married to Sara, whose last name I cannot spell much less say. **

**Do not hate me for that! All will work out in the end. *smiles*. As for the other stories, such as **_**Dark Angel**_**, they will not be continued until further notice due to the longest case of writer's block I have ever seen.**

**Luvs ya! - Jinmay-4-ever. **


	2. NAME CHANGE

**I just wanted to inform everyone that knows me as Jinmay-4-ever that I am changing my pen name. I feel it is time to change it from something childish to something that's not. At this point, I do not know what it will be, but it seriously won't be Jinmay-4-ever.**

**On other news, I am working very hard to update my stories, and I'm not ashamed to say that ideas wouldn't hurt. So, what do you want to see in the next chapter of my stories (Keep in mind, this part is only for my chapter stories. If this story says complete, do NOT reply to this message)?**


	3. Important authors note

**Hey guys! Bet you thought that you would never hear from me again! Well, tada! Im back! Adult, graduated, and hoping to make a career as a writer. **

**A while back I went and made a new fanfic under the pen name I want to write under, Celia Wroth (BTW, I also blog under that name too), but never wrote anything. I was looking for fanfic to read and came across one of my old fanfics, and knowing its actually one of my good ones, I went through and read comments and now I want to cry. **

**It amazes me how much you guys love my work! So, if you see this message then you should know -**

**Im either CONTINUING this or REVISING AND REPOSTING this on my new fanfic account. I don't think I have the heart to delete this one because of all the awesome comments, but if you see a duplicate going around, just know it's me **

**And thanks again to the loyal readers waiting for my next story. I hope I can keep up my muse. **


End file.
